Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is one of the main protaganists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Naruto has teamed up with characters from other universes to save Planet Earth from being devasted by the villains as Psycho Kirby and the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain predicted. In this series, due to Dan Kuso not appearing, Titanium Dragonoid is Naruto's partner. Naruto, along with Goku, Drago, Zombie Spider-Man, and later Sonic, is one of the Heroes of Legend. After Jesse's death, Naruto, Sonic and Drago leave the Institute, thinking they can't face the others ever again, especially Ren. The trio decide to train on Neathia, hoping Fabia wouldn't mind. However they were only allowed to train there after defeating Sasuke, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina. Afterwards, they are made members of the Neathian Castle Knights. They soon return to Earth after finding out what happened to their friends, and battle against Dark Marth and finish him off once and for all. As a reward, Psycho Kirby revives Goku and Jesse. In Season 6, Naruto tries to help comfort Drago about his nightmares. Later, Naruto is shocked when Drago spawns the Chaos Bakugan, and is startled that Drago still can't control his powers. However, he is quickly reassured that it is just Drago who can't control his powers. After learning Razenoid's origin, Naruto continues trying to comfort Drago. However, Naruto and Drago are soon hit by an explosion, curtesy of Bowser, and is blasted to Peach's Castle. Luckily, Kirby arrives to save Naruto and Drago from Bowser and Bowser Jr. berfore the two teams engage in battle. Luckily, Naruto, Drago, and Kirby manage to beat them thanks to Yoshi's arrival. Later on, Naruto, Goku and Drago have a fierce battle against the corrupted Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. They manage to win, but have to recover in the healing tank afterwards. After coming out of the healing tank, Naruto, Goku, and Drago are assaulted by explosions, curtesy of Stoica and Dark Captain Falcon who were ordered to isolate them from their friends. Naruto then battles Stoica, and later he battles Sasuke and Emperor Barodius and while he is shown to be evenly matched with them, Naruto reveals he was holding back and pulls out the win. In Season 7, Naruto shows Mason, who is still healing from the battle against Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe, the rankings in the Smash World Grand Prix. Naruto was going to battle against Cell after learning what happened to Kirby, but Mario goes in his place. Later, he and Sasuke have a final battle, and Naruto wins. In Season 8, Naruto is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Naruto is on the sidelines for most of this season as a result. Later, he battles Master Hand, who is under Xaos' control, but loses. However, he doesn't lose his key because Kirby sent him to the bedroom. Naruto heads to New Vestroia before going into Pandemonium to recruit Storm Skyress. Naruto then enters Pandemonium with Link, Zelda, Wolverine, Iron Man, Gohan, Ben, Inuyasha, and Samus. After defeating Xaos, Naruto is embedded with the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Naruto is once again on the sidelines as he is training to get control of his new powers, but is targeted by new foes like Anubias, Sellon, and Mag Mel. Prior to the final battle, Naruto and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to battle against illusions of past foes in another dimension. In Season 13, Naruto becomes a moderator for the tournament. After Sasuke, Fabia, Psycho Kirby, Zombie Spider-Man and Pichu resort to cruelty and aggression, Naruto is the only good Hero of Legend that is still alive. Naruto and Yami Bakura are forced to work together to bring the others to their senses. Along the way, Naruto fights Anubias and Sellon one last time and wins, gaining Anubias' respect, and also battles Fabia and wins thanks to Yami Bakura. Naruto then goes to the places Goku, Sonic, and Ren died to get their weapons so he can use them in the final battle. Along the way, he witnesses Piccolo, Yamcha, and Pikachu fall in defeat, and he learns from Pikachu that Pichu is being manipulated by his inner darkness. After this, Naruto promises to avenge the fallen, but must get backup first. Naruto gets lost along the way and winds up in the N64 Race to the Finish. Naruto finds Mewtwo, Zombie Giant-Man, and Yoshi struggling against Fighting Polygons and he helps them out. After exchanging stories, Naruto learns that Zombie Wasp was killed. The four hurry to save Vegeta, who Naruto sensed was in trouble, and Kirby, who was fighting Psycho Kirby. However, Naruto is unable to save Vegeta, as he arrived too late, and is unable to save Kirby because Samus, who was driven insane by her enhanced power, intercepted them and drained Kirby's energy, which cpuldn't be prevented since Samus absorbed Zombie Giant-Man's power beforehand. After learning of Mewtwo's sacrifice. Naruto prepares to launch an assault, but is forced to leave the others when Yoshi runs off to prove himself. Along the way, Naruto frees William Dunbar, Azula, Link, Zelda, DK, and Jigglypuff. However, Link and Zelda betray the group, forcing Naruto, William, and Azula to go on while DK fights them and Fawful, who was there for an unknown reason, and Jigglypuff heads off to avenge Kirby. The trio meet up with Gohan and Ben Tennyson along the way and the five launch an assault on the villains' doomship to find Sasuke. However, they are intercepted by Bowser, Ganondorf, Frieza, Cell, and Fabia, the latter seeking to get payback. Naruto battles against Fabia while wearing electrodes and manages to use her own Destructo Disk against her combined with his use of Piccolo's Light Grenade to deal some serious damage. Later, Naruto and Yami Bakura battle Sasuke and Dark Pichu. In Season 14, Naruto has a brief battle with the Pecking Order before getting interrupted by Psycho Kirby, who tells them to save it for the tournament. Naruto is then introduced to Sephiroth, and reluctantly allows Yami Bakura to take control and meet Sephiroth. Naruto then rushes off to tell Cloud Strife and Sora about his encounter with Sephiroth and is warned to be careful. The next day, Naruto battles Sephiroth and is evenly matched with him despite using Anubias and Sellon's power. Midway through the battle, Naruto allows Yami Bakura to take control, but tags out again and uses the Spirit Rasengan to deal the finishing blow. However, it isn't enough to finish Sephiroth, but Sephiroth decides he has seen what he needed to see and retreats with Bowser. Naruto then asks himself just strong Sephiroth really is. Later, Naruto learns Sasuke was remorseful for his actions and tried to help him fight Infinity Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed, but Sasuke insisted on fighting alone. Naruto then witnesses Sasuke die as his fragment of the Smash core is extracted and Sasuke's essence is returned to the Smash core. Naruto later meets Yugi Muto (not Yami Yugi) for the first time. Throughout Season 14, Naruto is forced to witness his friends get killed by Pandoria. Naruto and Yami Yugi later battle/duel against Mecha Sonic and win. Shortly after, Naruto, Yugi, and Goku (the only other Hero of Legend to survive up to this point) have their final battle against Pandoria. In the first half of Season 15, Naruto was temporarily immobilized due to Anubias's Shadow Battle against Yami Bakura being within his mind. Later, Naruto engages in a final duel against Yami Bakura and wins thanks to the help of a reformed Zelda. In the second half of Season 15, due to all the betrayals recently, Naruto becomes less trusting of others, only trusting a few people, and he dons the "rebirth" outfit to show this. Later, Naruto battles against Sephiroth one last time and wins. Afterwards, Naruto is declared the champion of the Smash World Grand Prix. Naruto is then sent back in time to battle his younger self back when he was traveling the universe with the Galacti to restore it (while at the same time ending all life in it only to revive it afterwards) as that was when he was at his worst. Appearance Naruto's main appearance is based on his appearance in Naruto Shippuden. In his Galacti State, he wears the same outfit as the rest of the Galacti. In his Balanced State, he wears a white outfit with black lining. On Lyoko, Naruto's Galacti uniform and Balanced state uniform are combined, and he has the Perfect Core diamond on his chest just like Drago. After joining the Castle Knights, Naruto wears the Pyrus Castle Knight uniform. After defeating Anubias and Sellon, Naruto's eyes will occasionally become bichromatic, with his left eye being the same as Sellon's and his right eye being the same as Anubias'. In Season 14, Naruto's outfit remains the same, but he is given a black trenchcoat by Zombie Spider-Man that is somewhat similar to the outfit worn by Zombie Spider-Man, Fabia Sheen, and Samus Aran, but it is not as sharp. Naruto also wears the Millenium Ring around his neck, making his appearance similar to Yami Bakura's original appearance. In the second half of Season 15, Naruto wears the same outfit as Zombie Spider-Man, Fabia Sheen, Sasuke Uchiha, and Samus Aran due to his change in personality. Personality Naruto's personality isn't changed much from his series, he just has a habit of speaking in gibberish at times. In Season 13, Naruto is determined to save his friends. Naruto also respects his opponent, as he felt that Anubias and Sellon didn't deserve to die the way they did. After the death of Pikachu, Naruto is determined to save Pichu from his inner darkness. Following Kirby's death, Naruto's resolve is only strengthened. During the Season 13 finale, Naruto was devastated that Sasuke had merely used him as a pawn in his plans. In the second half of Season 15, due to the recent betrayals of Sasuke, Link, Zelda, and Yami Bakura (even though Sasuke and Zelda have become good again), Naruto develops a more cynical outlook on life. Naruto also finds it much harder to trust anyone, only trusting a few people. Alternate Forms Jinchuriki Form- from Naruto Shippuden Super Form- Naruto became able to use this transformation after meeting Sonic. Galacti State- Naruto acquired this form from the Galacti. Pure State- Naruto acquired this form after apparently defeating Sasuke and Mecha Sonic Balanced State- Naruto acquired this form after everyone unlocked their Pure States. Bakugan Collection Note: Naruto mainly uses the Pyrus attribute Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian) *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian) *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian) *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian) Pyrus Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid (Secondary Guardian, received from Psycho Kirby) Pyrus Storm Skyress (Backup Guardian) Pyrus Reaper Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Hammer Gorem Pyrus Blade Tiggrera Ventus Hawktor (Received from Fabia) Ventus Storm Skyress (Obtained in Season 8, returned to New Vestroia in Season 9) Darkus Linehalt (Obtained after Ren died, then returned) Darkus Horridian (Received from Anubias) Pyrus Bolcanon (Received from Anubias) Aquos Krakenoid (Received from Anubias) Ventus Spyron (Received from Sellon) Haos Krowll (Received from Sellon) Subterra Vertexx (Received from Sellon) Darkus Evo Phantom Dharak (Received from Sasuke, returned) Darkus Infinity Helios (Received from Sasuke, returned) Darkus Mutant Elfin (Received from Sasuke, returned) Trivia *Naruto has the most Bakugan in his collection due to having all the Pyrus Bakugan and having received Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid from Psycho Kirby and Hawktor from Fabia. *Naruto is ranked #1 on the Smash World Grand Prix Rankings. *In Season 14, Naruto completely trusts Yami Bakura. However, he was reluctant to allow Yami Bakura control over his body. The reason for this is because Sephiroth requested to see Yami Bakura, and Naruto doesn't trust Sephiroth. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes of Legend